


A Night at The Bar

by BrooklynnH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, protective, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynnH/pseuds/BrooklynnH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're at the bar with the RT gang when a guy gets a little too friendly. Luckily Burnie has your back. </p>
<p>I wrote this a long time ago and had it up on my Tumblr, not exactly proud of it but you've gotta start somewhere right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> So as I said in the summary, I wrote this like a year ago as a warm up. Thought I'd finally start posting on this account. Let me know what you think?

You smiled at the bartender as he handed you your drink. Thanking him softly, you headed off to find the group you had temporarily separated yourself from. You had spent most of you Friday night with your coworkers from Rooster Teeth. You had all agreed to go out to one of the clubs that the company frequented. The majority of Rooster Teeth was present; everyone who didn’t either already have plans or have kids to take care of. Even Ray had agreed to come along.  
Finding Lindsay and Barbara, you were welcomed back. You smiled as you glanced around at the people around you. Across the room, you saw the lads raising hell. Some of the older staff, Joel, Gus, and Burnie, were sitting at a table, not exactly nearby but close enough to be within earshot if you yelled loud enough.  
As you glanced at Burnie, your eyes met him. He smiled at you as he realized you had been looking at him. You smiled and looked away. For the past little while Burnie’s looks and actions towards you had been becoming more and more flirtatious and though it confused you, you couldn’t say that you weren’t enjoying it.  
You’d had feeling for Burnie for awhile now, but none that you had ever mentioned to anyone, at risk of things becoming weird between you and Burnie.  
“I’m glad you came out tonight, we usually have to fight to get you to come to places like this.” Lindsay’s words snapped you out of your thoughts. It was true, you usually stayed well away from bars and clubs, much preferring to drink and socialize at the home of friends. But after a year and a half of working for Rooster Teeth, going out to places like this had become a fact of life. “But hey, I’m gonna use the Ladies’ room.” Lindsay made an awkward gesture toward the bathrooms.  
“I’ll come with you.” Barbara chimed in. “You okay here, (y/n)?”  
“Yeah, I think I’ll head over and say hello to The Lads.” You smiled and waved them off.  
The dance floor was pretty packed, it was Friday night after all, but it wasn’t hard for you to make your way towards the boys. Until someone decided to step directly in your way.  
“Hey there.” A guy around your age had stepped right in front of you. “I’m Chad. You alone? Let me buy you a drink.”  
“I’ve got one, thank you.” You flashed him a small smile, politely declining his offer. Though you were generally a nice person, and he seemed to be an okay guy, you felt more comfortable being around people that you knew when you had a few drinks in you. You moved to make your way past him but he stopped you, sticking his arm out to catch around waist.  
“Then let’s get a table or something, get to know each other. Better yet, let’s get outta here.” He had a wolfish grin on his face. His grip on your waist tightened as he tried to lead you towards the door.  
“Excuse me but no thank you.” You did your best to stop yourself from moving towards the door but he was quite a bit stronger than you. Taking a step back, you tried to release yourself from his grip. “I’m here with some friends and I’d like to get back to them.” You’d never been much of an assertive person, but this guy was starting to scare you. You thought about yelling at him but decided that you didn’t want to make a scene.  
Grabbing your wrist, he shook his head and said “I think you’re better off coming with me.” Once again, he pulled you towards the door.  
“(y/n)?” Burnie appeared behind Chad, his eyebrows furrowed. “Is everything okay?”  
“No, this asshole won’t leave me alone.” You snatched your wrist away from Chad now that Burnie has distracted him.  
Looking the guy up and down, Burnie gave him an intimidating glare. “Take a walk, kid.” Burnie stepped in between the two of you, facing you.  
“What are you, her boyfriend?” Chad took a step back but still insisted on being an asshole.  
“Not quite, but you need to leave.”  
“Or what?”  
Burnie turned around and got in Chad’s face. “Listen, you lay another hand on her and I swear to for I will make you regret it.”  
“Whatever, man. Fuck you.” Chad headed back towards the bar, no doubt to try and pick up some other unfortunate girl.  
“You alright?” Burnie asked, looking at your wrist to make sure the guy hadn’t hurt you. “ Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” You said nodding as you looked up at his worried face. “ Thank you, by the way. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do there.”  
“ You ever need help, call me, okay?” Burnie looked down at you with sincere and genuine concern in his eyes.  
“ Okay.” You agreed, smiling at him. “Can I come and sit with you guys? I think I’d like to stick by you while that guy is still in here?  
“Of course.”


End file.
